Compromise
by yumiri
Summary: Some things are better than others - in which video games, boredom and summer leads to something else. (Rin/Len) Twincest just because


**WARNING: Twincest Rin/Len and I think I wrote some swear words huh?**

* * *

 **Compromise**

 _'I'll admit, I prefer this better than the other.'_

* * *

Summer was here; insects buzzing around, the fresh noises of cicadas hums', the smell of summer winds as it blew softly against trees and the harsh yet gentle singing of the sun's rays all melded into a summery symphony that was pleasing to the very ears - a day of relaxation and travelling.

It was a wonderful day indeed, but not as much for Rin. Not when she's constantly feeling as if she was inside a heated oven and some insane being was attempting to cook her into roast dinner.

She was only ever so glad that there was the almighty air conditioner in the house - well, _mainly_ Len's room because it wasn't as if she refused to have people come into her room.

Lazily, Rin hummed, trying to get the thought of heat out of her mind because the air conditioner doesn't seem to be helping, but at the same time it was to the point she wasn't sweating.

She just... Just couldn't really think anything _positive_ about the summer, not with the constant heat and common buzzing of insects who seem to think it's in their right to barge into others' homes - she was more of a winter person, which suited her name seeing as it meant 'cold' (she chose to believe that instead of _'phosphorous'_ because that would be weird).

Though, if she told that to the average person who knew her just by her personality, they'd be surprised since they'd assume she'd love summer seeing as Rin is social and usually liked to play pranks and be mischievously happy.

Or maybe from her looks, too, since she had short, warm, sunny golden hair and cool, blue eyes that reminded people of the summer sky - colours that were usually associated with the season.

But no, she hated summer.

Sure, there was summer break and all but why does it have to be the most excruciatingly hottest season of the year? Actually, why does the heat even exist? Additionally, it meant more daytime, less nighttime and she loved the night.

Her ears picked up on the clicking of her twin brother's controllers and she turned her gaze lazily towards his direction to see him eventually killing a boss monster with his back facing her, only allowing her to see his soft, golden hair that was tied into a ponytail.

She hated to admit it, but she was _bored to hell_.

Especially when Len's humble abode is the only cold place for her to comfortably stay in (she doesn't want to chat with parents about their love stories and summer romances) but of course, she'd forgotten it's not her room, but Len's.

That meant she couldn't do much.

So the sight of his intense gaze at the video game he was playing, slaying down monsters with guns and the ever so tempting headshot kills, she practically felt the need to play.

Bed creaking under her weight, Rin hastily stood up from her brother's furniture before walking towards him with silent footsteps. Len didn't turn around, but he could feel her presence coming nearer as she sat next to him, he was completely aware that he was close to her and that she had some sort of motive because she only comes whenever she had one.

"What do you want, Rin?" He spoke roughly since he didn't like being broken out of his concentration, particularly at an important scene when he just manages to scathe past a previous boss.

Rin only glanced at the controller in his hands with want before looking up at his nonchalant face, a sheepish grin on her own, "Nothing, really. Just... Uh... Can I play?" She mustered on the best puppy face she could put on - cerulean eyes turning sparkly from the moisture and widening for a more effective result.

Len, however, knew her tactics. After all, they've both been living under the same roof their whole lives and he's known to be easily susceptible to Rin's puppy eyes - it was way too effective for anyone. He avoids her 'sparkly' expression trying to put all his focus on the game instead.

"No." He muttered curtly, "Go do something else."

At this response, Rin's face morphed into a disappointed frown.

" _But Len...!_ " She whined at his easy dismissal of her request over the sounds of his character shooting, "I'm bored!"

"Too bad, this is _my_ room." He refuted, tilting his controller to dodge an opponent, "Why don't you go hang out with your friends?"

Her eyes twitched at his bluntness and obvious care for his only twin sister. Mind you, at least she cared enough to not punch him in the face at that moment.

"I don't want to! They all want to hang out and it's so hot outside!" She argued, pouting just like a little child who didn't get their way.

Besides, it was true. She was previously invited earlier by Gumi and Miku along with a helpless Gakupo but she refused knowing that they'd go shopping instead.

Len sighed. He knew of his sister's obvious hatred of the heat since she always complained about it. That _and_ because she always spends most of the summers in his room because of his air conditioner.

"Just eat ice cream with Kaito or something." He suggested, hoping she'd leave him to his game alone. Maybe she'd leave at a good recommendation for dealing with the heat outside?

Of course not.

At this, Rin felt annoyed at his futile attempts to get her away, "No way! I'd rather spend time with you!"

"Uh-huh. _Sure._ Whatever."

Rin folded her arms, oblivious to the soft blush gracing her brother's cheeks when she mentioned she wanted to spend time with him, "Why won't you let me play?"

Len took no time in responding back, "Because it's mine - as in only _mine_."

The blonde girl only sat there in shock, feeling offended at her brother trying to understand why he wouldn't let her. Before she could ask why and speak of how cruel he was, Len interrupted her, "It's my only birthday gift that I don't have to share with you - so technically, I'm not letting you on it. Especially if you don't share your things with me; like that awesome guitar you got from Miku."

In the end, the girl clamped her mouth shut since Len was speaking the truth even though it was slight to an extent of perhaps hatred towards the fact that Rin got more gifts that Len during their birthdays.

 _'Well, it's not like you want to use any of the stupid makeup they give me; at least Gakupo and Kaito give you cool gifts like games.'_ She retorted inside her mind but sighed knowing that Len didn't really like the fact she usually gets more attention. Besides, the guitar was one of the best she ever received from Miku, oh and that really cool computer from Luka, too. But then again, her friends are overly enthusiastic about such things unlike Len's, often fawning over her and giving her girlie gifts (save for a few occasional times).

 _Still._

She's really bored and she _really, really_ wanted to play.

Rin stopped to think; Len isn't the kind to give in to any other methods even if it involves his oh-so-dear bananas, not even if Rin was dying, so how else would she get him to give his console to her?

Silence overtook the room with the only sounds being the outside world, their breathing and the loud noises of his game in which Len only thanked the gods that his sister decided to finally crank down a notch on her loudness. He was finally able to play his game peacefully- but then he was also slightly worried about her sudden silence since she rarely backs down after all.

Len shrugged. Might as well take advantage of it...

...which was a mistake on his part.

Unbeknownst to him, Rin was quietly coming up with ways to distract him to the point that she could easily snag away the controller and finally rid herself of her boredom.

What was something he wouldn't expect from her?

Hm, didn't Lily tell her something about a past surprise from her boyfriend that it rendered her shocked and unable to move?

Then an idea hit her.

 _'That's it!'_ Her face lit up before snickering quietly to which Len failed to pick up.

"Len." She uttered his name to capture his attention, "If you don't want me to play the game then look this way."

Len glanced at her from the corner of his eye to see her grinning madly.

 _'Now what is she up to?'_ He wondered but nevertheless, let out a sigh. He paused his game warily in suspicion of her actions but whatever it was, if it meant that she's _finally going to leave him alone_ then he was at least willing to do a probably harmless action right?

Right.

He turned to face her unsuspectingly, his aquamarine blue eyes meeting her same coloured eyes that shone innocently as he opened his mouth to tell her that she was annoying when all word lost themselves in his throat and something soft touched his own lips.

His eyes widened.

 _'What. The. Freaking. Hell?'_

And as soon as it had come, the soft feeling went away and his grip on the controller slackened.

 _What had just happened?_

Rin, unaware of what she had just done, only grinned triumphantly before pushing him away to claim his original position in front of the TV as well as the controller.

She knew it'd work since Lily told her about it and all, though there was a bit of a sacrifice she didn't particularly mind since it was Len. After all, it was quite sweet but ultimately, her goal was to get rid of her boredom.

Meanwhile, her twin was still confused as he didn't seem to know he had been pushed away from the game and instead, was trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Something soft and warm was on his lips beforehand and he could vividly remember Rin's closed eyes and her face very, very close to his.

 _'Shit.'_

He and Rin had kissed.

Of all things, or of all situations, he was kissed by Rin.

Rin. His very own identical twin sister.

His mind was literally screaming how wrong it was to be kissed by his own twin sister, and he wanted to feel disgusted since it's just... _Wrong and not normal_. What would their parents even do when they find out? They'd flip out.

Worst case scenario, he gets _kicked out_ of the house.

But in all seriousness, his first kiss ends up stolen by his own twin?

Isn't that against the law?

Despite those train of thoughts, his heart was beating fast, all blood rushing to his face turning it into an inhuman shade of red and he couldn't deny the small thought of him actually enjoying the rather short kiss- no, he didn't enjoy it. He can't. He's not supposed to.

But then why did Rin do it?

 _'Bang!'_

He broke out of his trance from the noises of guns and monsters' yelps as he was pulled into reality, his eyes immediately darting to the sight of his sister playing his game.

"Ha ha ha~" She laughed in amusement and Len was struck with the memory of why in the first place, she probably would have done exactly what she just did.

 _Surprise him and take control over the console._

In that instant, all thoughts of forbidden actions and ashamed parents flew out of the window.

Oh, he needed _revenge._

Growling, he grabbed Rin by the shoulder so she would look at him.

"Wh-"

Her words died in her mouth as her twin brother pushes her roughly against the floor of his bedroom and all she could see was his blue eyes turning a stormy grey tint. She knew instantly that somehow, she ticked Len off - something that happened sometimes but rare to the provocation of this situation.

Her mind went haywire at the sight of her brother looking as if he wanted to kill her, but at the same time, the compromising position they were in made her feel flustered - he was on top of her, legs straddling both of her sides with both arms on either side of her head, and effectively trapping her (he was awfully strong for such a slim build like his).

She couldn't deny that her brother looked pretty handsome in the eye or the fact that his popularity in school was just for nothing, and so she found this situation rather enjoyable.

 _'No, Rin, bad Rin!'_

But this was just too much for her to handle.

Almost instantly, he smashed his lips onto hers.

It was rough, but the kiss instantly made Rin felt tingly and at the same time, she melted under his touches - something she'd never experienced before.

The way she was under him, the way his lips fit perfectly against hers and his roughness as well as ferociousness as if he was hungry somehow seemed to make her feel... _Excited._ Not to mention the fact that in real mind, there was a slight voice saying how this was forbidden and so wrong but that only serve to fuel her rush of excitement from the kiss.

Her heart rate accelerated and she could almost believe she was floating in the air, the adrenaline kicking in her body as she unconsciously arched her body towards him, something she'd never have the guts to do if she wasn't so taken in by his kiss.

It was as if there was a magnetic field pulling her towards him and she could somehow feel a static electricity between them.

 _'Is this what Lily felt like? Is this what Len felt when I kissed him?'_ She mused.

Instantly giving herself up, she couldn't help but kiss back as Rin wrapped her arms around his neck, all thoughts went astray but the single mindset that she wanted more of him, she wanted more of his touches - she wanted more of Len.

Len, on the other hand, was losing control - he had intended to kiss her only to gain back his controller, but as soon as he saw the flustered look on her face underneath him, he lost all control.

Their kiss turned heated as Len licked her lips hungrily for permission to which Rin gladly obliged to, his tongue roaming around hers as if exploring and uncovering new areas he would have never known from before and Rin was too caught up in the kiss that she didn't realise that she was moaning his name (she probably would never admit she did) and her hands were messing up Len's hair - something that he'd _probably later complain_ to her about.

"Mm!"

They were both sweating from the body heat but they didn't care, it couldn't break them away from each other as their tongues danced, fighting to gain dominance and both parties felt a landslide of pleasure from the rather passionate kiss.

They felt intoxicated.

They wanted _more._

And then they parted from each other, panting hard as they tried to regain back some air.

Len glanced down, having gained control over his senses, finally realising what he's done as he sees the dazed look on his sister's face, all sweaty and feeling hot with her face all red as she was still affected by the apparent kiss they just had.

And then it dawned on him.

He had practically attacked his own twin and kissed her, not only that but he actually wanted to do so much more to her!

He recoiled, gazing at the floor beside her in shame as he burned red knowing fully well that he had done something wrong.

 _What had he done? He's just kissed Rin. What the hell?_

What was she going to think? What would their parents think? This is so wrong, he shouldn't have done this - they're siblings, not to mention twins for goodness sake-

"Len?"

Her meek voice made him feel excited, but that mere thought alone made him feel disgusted at himself.

They were siblings for god's sake - they were both of the same blood and born from the same mother so why the hell did he just do that and think as if he enjoyed it?

Besides, it wasn't as if they loved each other... _Right?_

Oh, who was he kidding? He _obviously_ did. Especially from the way, he seemed to want her more, but this was wrong. So wrong.

But did _she_ _even love_ _him?_

"Len."

Her voice was now firmer and he raised his head a bit higher to take a clear look at her, her face of pure innocence and yet sheer strength and Len couldn't help but think - _'How had I never seen her this beautiful before?'_

"Len," her voice was laced with concern yet her face was flustered, and her heavy breathing made her seem innocent and pure with Len replying with a small yet hesitant, 'mm?'. Her eyes sparkled with glint yet at the same time, he could see love in them, "Wanna play something more fun than video games?"

Len blinked before finally catching on to her words and all worried thoughts disappearing, a coy smirk making its way on his face as he licked his lips seductively, "Gladly."

Maybe summer isn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **24/06/2017**

 _I regret nothing._

 _Except for the awful romance part. I'm so inexperienced, geez. I can't do kiss scenes, ever yet I still try. Ahahaha._

 _It was awkward as well, I could never be able to understand how people write scenes without blushing or whatever - even though mine didn't even have the touchy-feely stuff._

 _So um... Yeah. I don't feel too great about uploading this. I'll probably delete this later._


End file.
